dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
NiGHTS vs Sephiroth
NiGHTS vs Sephiroth is a Round 1 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group D Match 2! NiGHTS from the eponymous series (nominated by Ma19620109) takes on Sephiroth from Final Fantasy (nominated by SSS42X2)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Group D's second match is about to get underway, folks, get ready!" The crowd burst into applause and cheers as the titantron revealed the next combatants. The two familiar portals at either side of the battlefield, and both NiGHTS and Sephiroth emerged slowly and with purpose. "Hmm..." Sephiroth pondered for a moment, observing NiGHTS from a distance. The commentator's voice began the countdown. "Three... two... one... BEGIN!" After a few seconds of nothing, Sephiroth turned his back. "Hardly worth my time." he concluded, much to the crowd's disappointment. "Yeah. sorry Sephy, but you aren't leaving until this battle has a conclusion." the commentator taunted. He sighed heavily before turning back. "Very well." he said, turning to NiGHTS. "If I can only leave after finishing you, then I will make this quick." he said, unsheathing his sword. (Cue music) HERE WE GO! Sephiroth's first move was to rush at NiGHTS and attempt to impale his foe in the throat. NiGHTS flew up and pelted Sephiroth with several purple blasts of energy. NiGHTS took the chance to fly behind the opposition and kick him in the back repeatedly, ducking and dodging each of his sword swings. NiGHTS then delivered a powerful somersault kick to Sephiroth's chin, knocking him into the air. As NiGHTS rushed in to further the combo, Sephiroth smacked them back down with the handle of his sword. He then cast Shadow Flare, blasting NiGHTS with his own purple fire. NiGHTS was blown back, sustaining a lot of damage. NiGHTS gathered themselves as Sephiroth attempted another fatal blow, ducking their head to the side, kicking Sephiroth in the ribs, once again causing Sephiroth to recollect himself. "Alright, can't take you lightly I suppose." he muttered, creating clones of himself to surround NiGHTS. All Sephiroth clones rushed in at once to attack, and NiGHTS managed to leap away, only into the path of the real Sephiroth, who slashed NiGHTS multiple times before punting them against the forcefield. NiGHTS landed in a heap as all the Sephiroth clones began to surround them. NiGHTS called upon Dream Diamond, summoning a large blue diamond in front of them, which fired a ray of blue energy to dispose of the clones of the One-Winged Angel. NiGHTS curled into a ball and charged for Sephiroth's chest, which Sephiroth anticipated and readied his blade to slice NiGHTS in two. NiGHTS took to the air as Sephiroth attempted a crosscut, descending and driving their ankle into Sephiroth's head, dazing him momentarily. NiGHTS saw this chance and called upon Dream Diamond again, blasting Sephiroth with an insanely powerful beam of energy that pierced his chest wide open. The One-Winged Angel froze and looked down at the hole in his chest, slowly dropping to his knees in defeat. NiGHTS scoffed as they began to walk away. But then they heard a voice utter through gritted teeth: "Big... mistake..." NiGHTS quickly turned around and saw Masamune flying it's way. Unable to evade in time, the sword impaled NiGHTS' throat, sending them to a quick demise. Both NiGHTS' and Sephiroth's lifeless bodies slumped to the ground and the titantron, for the second time, ruled a tie. DBX! Conclusion "Oh for- I said to MINIMIZE the amount of ties we get! *sigh* Oh well, I suppose another one won't hurt too much. But I gotta give these two credit - what should've really been a mismatch turned into a very close encounter. Guess this tournament is full of surprises. This battle is a draw!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights